Full Moon
by 2sweet2B4gtn
Summary: This is a one-shot crossover I made infusing Little Red Riding Hood and Twilight. What if the 'Big, bad wolf' was actually a werewolf?


**A Crossover of Little Red Riding Hood and Twilight**

Once upon a time, in a land named Washington, there was a wolf named Jacob. He went to wolf school like any normal canine. He was the top in class and most popular. All the girls loved him because of his awesome teeth and biceps. This all changed however, when Jacob woke up one day and looked in the mirror. He wasn't greeted by his beautiful musky brown fur or black eyes, no; he was greeted by the face of a wolf's greatest enemy. A human.

His head was filled with turmoil. What was going on? Why was he suddenly human? Then he remembered an old legend about werewolves. When these select few reached 14, the age Jacob currently was, they would turn randomly from wolf to human, unable to control the changes. The last time a werewolf had been born was over a millennium ago, and so everyone believed them extinct.

Jacob remembered a story his great-grandfather told him during his visits. He said that the last werewolf was in fact Jacob's ancestor and when he was declared a werewolf, he was outcast by wolf kind. Jacob was overcome with grief. _He_ would be outcast too. Jacob tried to remember that story. The werewolf's loyal wife decided that she could not leave her husband, so she tagged along for the wild journey, logging her adventure in a journal. The journal! After her husband died, the wife returned to our clan. She was still shunned, but she managed to give the journal to her child. It was passed down for generations, and just before his father had died, Jacob's father gave it to him! Jacob was ashamed of the journal however, just as he had been ashamed of his supposed werewolf past, and so he never opened it. Now he scrambled to find it.

_January 13th, 1008. It's a miracle! Tom and I stumbled across a human town, Forks. When they saw a man with a wolf they immediately realized that Tom was a werewolf. I was astonished- I had no idea that humans new about werewolves. Not only that, but they lived with them and trained them to control their transformations. They had been taking care of werewolves for so long, in fact, that the spirit of a werewolf merged with the spirit of some men, forming human werewolves! They've agreed to take me and Tom in... _

Forks- this was where Jacob had to go too. Well first things first, Jacob had to get out of the house. He knew he couldn't go upstairs to his parents- they would surely rip him to pieces without giving him time for explanations. So he followed the secret passage that went from his room to a mutton farm. When he was reached the farm he realized he had no idea where Forks was. He had heard of the town in his geography class, however, and knew the general direction. He decided that he'd follow his mental compass and when he felt he was around the area, would ask a human for direction.

So he plunged once again in to the deep forest, careful to avoid the area of his clan. What awful sight humans had! He wasn't able to see the pointy pinecones at the top of the everglades, or the hawks flying gracefully in the cloudy sky. He ran right in the way of a blue car, causing the driver to swerve suddenly and barely miss hitting a tree. The driver's name was Victoria, but most people called her Red Hood because of the brilliant red hair that covered her head like a hood.

Red Hood was your typical popular girl: had an addiction for boys, was adored and loathed by everyone, and was beautiful and cruel. She did have a soft spot however, and this was for her dying grandmother and caring mom. At that very moment, Red Hood was going to her grandmother's house to deliver powerful medication. Unfortunately, Red Hood had the attention span of a squirrel and was immediately distracted by the very hot Jacob. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," Jacob said in his best attempt at English.

"It's okay. I'm Red Hood. Hey, are you okay?" she asked, referring to Jacob's panting. What little stamina humans had! Then he looked at the car, and it's build in GPS. He immediately took advantage of the situation.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm a park ranger," Jacob said, noticing the Park Ranger Office, "and I'm just wondering what a teenage girl like you would be doing driving around a fancy car in a pathless forest."

"Oh, I need to get these medications to my dying grandmother. She could use that as soon as possible and driving is faster than walking!"

"Oh, well listen. We've got a small jeep in the office," Jacob hooked his thumb in the direction, "that's way easier and faster to maneuver. Why don't you go up there and ask for one? I'll go park this car somewhere safe."

"Really? You think they'll let me borrow it? Well thanks!" she said and hopped out of the car. As soon as she was out of sight, Jacob entered his destination into the navigation system. However, a couple minutes into the half-an-hour drive, he began to transform into a wolf once again, foot leaving the acceleration pedal. When he became his normal self once again, Jacob noticed that he had grown much larger and felt much stronger and faster than before. He realized he could no longer drive and waited to change into his human form once again. It was funny how when he was in one form, he wanted nothing more than to be in the other. Nothing more, Jacob thought when he heard his stomach rumble, than some meat. He sniffed the air for some meat, and caught scent of what seemed like a deer.

He followed the smell that led into a small house with a jeep in front. He realized that this was Red Hood's grandmother's house and that the scent was actually the deer skin Welcome mat. Blinded by hunger, Jacob leaped up to the open second story window and ate Red Hood's grandmother with satisfaction. After this however, he needed more fresh meat, and devised a quick plan to eat the redhead as well.

Red Hood walked upstairs after going to the bathroom and preparing her grandmother's medicine. Though her grandmother lived only 2 hours (by car) away, Red Hood hadn't seen her for 2 years. And what difference they had made!

"Grandmother? Is that you?"

"Yes, my girl, it is. Come closer so I can see you."

"Wow grandma, what a deep voice you have!"

"It comes with old age."

"What a big nose you have."

"The better to smell you with, my dear."

"What sharp teeth you have!"

"The better to eat you with, my dear!" and with that Jacob leaped to eat Red Hood. She was too quick for him, however, and she slid down the stairs and out the door, calling for help. A blond young man about Red Hood's age came to the rescue. He had an ax (he was cutting trees for lumber) and threw it at Jacob as soon as he jumped out the window. The grandmother couldn't be saved, and Red Hood was devastated. The man, James, took her back home to explain what happened to her mother. He took a wrong turn however, and stopped at a dilapidated old house. Before Victoria could ask what was going on, James leaned into her neck for what seemed like a kiss…and bit her.

10 minutes after the couple left, Jacob supposedly dead body began breathing again. 20 minutes later, it started to transform into a baby, small enough to be deemed newborn. The ax that was thrown at Jacob now rest beside him. A man in his mid-30's happened to hiking along the path when he found the small child. Concerned that a wild animal would eat the child, the man- Billy- took him home to the Indian reserve. At first, his intention was to take the child to a foster home, but he quickly fell in love with the charismatic child and decided to adopt the child.

In front of the small cottage that was Red Hood's grandmother's house was an opened journal. The page said:

_The Quileute companionship with werewolves started when one such creature deflected an attack from a vicious and cold, un-breathing, man-resembling creature. We started to take a fascination in these creatures and promised to take care of them and any other brothers. We diligently helped the werewolves control their transformations. Who knows, maybe after a millennia or two there will be an evolved type of wolf that can control its changes. As men started helping these wolves, they created bonds with some of them, both by friendship and spirit. Wolf and man spirit converged, creating the first man-wolf. In the decades that past, we noticed that whenever the Quileute tribe was endangered, the spirits granted us a pack of werewolves as protection. However, after Tom, whose wife's diary this is, we haven't found any other wolf-werewolves. We have come to the conclusion that they are extinct. The death of this crossbreed is complicated. If by old age, a werewolf would die as any old man or wolf would. If by a wound, the werewolf would also die as any injured man or wolf would. However, if the wound was placed at the heart, the creature will start at the earliest stage of the opposite breed. Lingering spirits, if any, of the other breed will decide if the creature will become a crossbreed once more by the strength of the spirits…_


End file.
